Reunited at Last
by Living-Loving-Laughing14
Summary: My take on what happens when the Argo II lands. Please read and review! Thanks!


**HEY EVERYONE! OHMYGODS THE MOA COMES OUT IN 4 DAYS! **

**I don't own PJO, only my own ideas. (I wish I did though!) **

*3rd Person Percy POV*

Percy paces impatiently through the organised lines of Roman troops.

He can't stop thinking about her, the mysterious grey-eyed blonde with the princess curls that is haunting his dreams.

Annabeth.

He wants to see her, to talk to her and ask why he means so much to her.

The Romans are growing restless at the thought of their enemies: the Greeks.

"Settle down." Reyna's clear voice rings out through the chaotic mess.

Percy turns to Reyna and says, "Do you know when they're coming?"

Reyna sighs exasperatedly. "Percy, the answer isn't going to change. You've asked me around five times now. Are you waiting for someone?"

Percy hesitates before saying, "No..." He really is though.

He can't risk telling someone and having to deal with the consequences: possibly losing any recollection of her forever.

A collective gasp comes from the Romans and Percy turns excitedly.

Reyna's face has been masked by a cold, impassive stare.

Percy shields his eyes from the blinding sun and tries to see the colossal ship hovering a few hundred feet above them.

The ship lands with a deafening clash.

Percy winces. Annabeth was in there. His gut told him so.

A small Latino boy staggers out to the front of the deck, unclips a megaphone and begins to talk.

"Greetings, people of Camp Jupiter, from the Greeks." He smirks when he sees the reaction of the Romans. Shock, anger and disbelief were evident on most of their faces.

"Just kidding. But please, hold your fire. We come in peace." The boy is yanked aside by a taller girl, with plaits and who looks like she's of Cherokee descent.

"_Leo! _Not funny!" She hisses angrily and grabs the megaphone off of him.

Leo pouts like a kindergartener and goes off to sulk.

"Um... hi. I'm Piper and uh... we come in peace. Please, just hear us out." Percy feels like he's in a trace, like he will believe anything that comes out of this girl's mouth.

_It's not love_, Percy thinks, _it's more like an enchantment._

"We believe that Greeks and Romans must-"

Percy stops listening to her and turns his attention to the Argo II.

He jolts as he captures a glimpse of blonde hair.

_It can't be... _

But his high hopes are dashed as a tall, blonde boy who looks suspiciously like Thalia walks out of a side door puts his arm around Piper.

He whispers something in her ear and she blushes slightly. "This is Jason." She says.

"We know." Reyna mutters under her breath.

Looking over at Reyna, Percy sees that her lips are in a tight line and her fists are clenched in fury.

_Oh, _Percy thinks as he figures out what has happened, _this doesn't bode well for us working together. _

Reyna looks like she's about to punch something and Piper doesn't appear to notice.

Reyna realises that she's freaking out the Greeks with her _I'll-kill-you-later _stare and relaxes slightly.

The blonde boy scans the crowd and his jaw goes slack when he notices Reyna giving a death stare to Piper.

But Percy suddenly looses all interest in the Piper-Jason-Reyna love triangle when he sees an eerily familiar blonde head.

It was the girl with the princess curls. Annabeth.

She's scanning the crowd intently, like she's looking for someone.

Percy sees that Reyna's noticed him staring at Annabeth. She gives him a small smirk.

"These are my friends, Leo-" Leo stands up and waves to the crowd.

"What's your last name?" Hazel's voice is loud and clear.

"Uh... Valdez. Why?" Leo looks perplexed at her odd question.

Hazel looks like she's about to pass out, her face is a pale pallor and her gold eyes are wide open in shock.

"D-don't worry." She chokes out. Frank looks at her worriedly.

Annabeth has moved to the front of the ship and looks like she's about to cry.

Percy immediately feels a surge of protection for Annabeth.

"And, we really hope that we can work together." Piper wraps up her long speech and beams proudly.

She walks over to Reyna and offers her hand. Reyna looks like she'd rather deal with a hyperactive Dakota than shake hands with Piper.

His heart leaps when he sees Annabeth looking straight at him.

Her grey eyes convey a million different emotions at once.

She steps uncertainly off the ship and motions for the others to follow her. Leo heads over to Hazel and engages in an intense discussion with her.

Annabeth runs towards him... and punches him.

Right in the gut.

Ouch.

This was not the reunion he was expecting.

"What... was...that...for?" Percy wheezes, doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Sorry. I just had to get that off my chest." She sounds genuinely sorry.

She pulls him up and throws her arms around him.

He hugs her back and pulls away when he feels wetness on his shoulder.

Percy looks down at Annabeth and sees her shoulders shaking.

He bends down slightly and looks her in the eyes.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"He murmurs.

"I really missed you Percy." She replies before hugging him tightly again.

"Can't-breath-need-air!" He gasps for breath and Annabeth pulls away, her shoulders shaking – not from crying-from laughing.

When she stretches up on her tippy-toes to kiss him, it feels like tiny little fireworks are exploding in his head.

Finally they pull away, staring at each other with a swirl of unidentifiable emotions visible on their faces.

Percy looks around and realises that everyone's staring at them. Even Jason and Reyna have stopped fighting and are now glaring at them.

Piper's standing there awkwardly while Jason and Reyna have started glaring at each other.

Percy grins and shrugs as if to say,_ what did you expect? _

Annabeth snickers at him, making him blush slightly.

"Hey Annabeth, I want you to meet two of my greatest friends ever." Percy tugs on her sleeve and leads her over to Frank and Hazel.

"Annabeth, this is Frank and Hazel." He gestures to each of them in turn.

"So _you're _Annabeth, the girl Percy talks about in his sleep!" Hazel's voice takes on a mischievous tone and she smirks.

"You dream about me Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth turns and looks at him with an amused look on her face.

"Evidently so." Percy mutters, pretty embarrassed.

"_All the time._" Frank says with a smirk to match Hazel's.

"_Love is in the air..." _Leo sings softly under his breath only to receive a whack on the head, courtesy of Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth. I want to show you something." Percy murmurs in her ear.

Annabeth waves goodbye to Frank and Hazel and glares pointedly at Leo.

Percy shoves his hands in his pockets and stares at the floor.

They walk in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Percy breaks them out of their trances by saying "Look."

Annabeth is speechless.

Percy smiles at the familiar sight of little demigod kids, and their exasperated parents running after them.

"What are they?" Annabeth breathes, astonished.

"They're called _Legacies._ Legacies are children of demigods." Percy replies nervously, smiling at Annabeth.

Her eyes scan the many rows of apartments and all the shops. "You mean these are _adult _demigods?"

"Yeah." Percy remembers his shock at the fact that demigods could actually create a family and live in safety.

Quintus- aka _Daedalus - was the only adult demigod that Percy had ever seen. _

"I-I don't believe it..." Annabeth murmurs in shock.

"C'mon, I want to show you some other stuff." Percy grabs her hand and tugs gently on it.

"Okay." Annabeth says, smiling.

Percy starts leading the way to Zeus'- no _Jupiter's _– temple.

"Percy," Annabeth starts nervously.

"Yeah?" Percy looks over at Annabeth, who's deep in thought.

"After the war... if we come out alive... I- ah, don't worry." She blushes and stares at the ground.

"C'mon Annabeth, spill." Percy raises an eyebrow and smiles slightly.

"Maybe we could come back here. And go to college here." She says finally.

"I thought the same thing too." Percy grins at her.

The next few minutes are spent in comfortable silence as they both ponder over Annabeth's words.

"Wow..." Annabeth's jaw drops at the sight of Jupiter's colossal temple.

"Yeah, but look at the Master Bolt." Percy points to the sculpture.

"That looks _nothing _like the real one and I would know." Annabeth crosses her arms over her chest stubbornly as if challenging someone.

"Annabeth..." Percy needs to get something off of his chest.

"Yeah?" Annabeth says, not looking at him.

"Hera said something about you to me." Percy confesses.

"What? What did she say?" Annabeth whips around to face him.

_Well, _Percy thinks, _that definitely got her attention. _

"She said... that you would cause the most trouble in the future."

"What?! I always knew she hated me, but now she's trying to turn you against me." Annabeth is furious.

"I don't believe her. I told her so." Percy says hastily. Annabeth relaxes slightly.

"Do you think we'll come back?" Annabeth asks suddenly.

"I'm not sure. I hope we do." Percy can't lie to her – she'd see right through him.

"I wonder when the gods are going to realise that their world is at stake." She says.

"Not anytime soon." Percy says dryly.

"Did you go on a quest?" Annabeth asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, with Frank and Hazel." Percy says smiling at the memories they had shared.

"I kept trying to Iris-Message you, but it wouldn't work." Annabeth says, swinging her feet in circles.

"C'mon, I want to introduce you to someone else." Percy grabs Annabeth's hand.

**LINEBREAK :D **

"Reyna, this is Annabeth." Percy stands back to see what happens.

Surprisingly Reyna reaches her hand out first. Annabeth takes it.

The two girls then proceed to begin a long discussion about the coming war and battle stratagies.

Percy wanders off, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"So, you're the new praetor around here." Percy turns around to see Jason Grace.

"Yeah, about that..." Percy yanks off the badge.

"What are you doing?" Jason asks, confused.

"This is rightfully yours. I'm Greek, not Roman. Technically it's impossible for me to become praetor." Percy hands the badge over to Jason and smiles.

"Thanks." Jason returns the smile.

"Hey, what's going on between you, Piper and Reyna?" Percy asks Jason who promptly begins to stare at his feet.

"I'm not really sure. I like them both for different reasons. I don't want to choose between them. I also have a feeling that this could break the peace treaty." Jason confesses, staring at the ground.

"Yeah. Maybe you should just take a break for a while. Tell them that you want them to get along. I'm not really good at giving romantic advice." Percy advises Jason.

"I think I need to talk to Piper." Jason finally says heading off. "Thanks." He calls back over his shoulder.

Percy sees Annabeth coming back over to him.

"I think we've got some reliable allies here." She smiles at him.

"The Romans weren't what I was expecting. They're actually quite nice."

"I know. I'm actually starting to think we have a fair shot at winning this game." He says.

"Agreed."

**Voila! My Percabeth Reunion! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID! **

**~MooseRex**


End file.
